As the internet more and more ubiquitous. Many devices we rely on for entertainment and work include data communication features. Such features may be enabled via any of a number of protocols including Wi-Fi, Ethernet, Bluetooth, and NFC (Near Field Communication). Via their respective data communication features the functionality of these devices can be enhanced. As examples, audio and visual devices can stream content while appliances and automobiles can report diagnostic data.